Wade Fulp
Wade Fulp, the older brother of Tom Fulp, is an administrator on Newgrounds. He was born on November 17, 1974. He works as a professional administrator for Newgrounds. Wade could be described as both the personnel director of Newgrounds, being the 'go-to-guy' for all the lesser mods, as well as the judge, jury and executioner of Newgrounds' users. He is one of the most prominant people on Newgrounds and as such everything he does as an admin, author and as a part of the BBS gains a lot of attention from the NG community. His Work on Newgrounds Wade began working at Newgrounds doing simple things, as he said in February 2001 "I just bring coffee and donuts, and some other little things". However, the other little things were, of course, the majority of Wade's job. Wade was hired to free his brother, Tom Fulp, from the overwhelming amount of emails, portal submissions, and other daily tasks that were required to keep up with the Newgrounds user base. This allowed Tom to have more time to work on Flash projects, such as his early collaborations with Dan Paladin. Early on, Wade made some of the Newgrounds experience Weapons, which are used to visually represent the Levels of Newgrounds users. Wade is on Newgrounds for many hundreds of hours a year, and is on hand to respond to questions and queries, both by PM and through the BBS. Here is where Wade explained the reason for reaching a point when a movie cannot be auto deleted. However, to the Newgrounds community Wade is mostly known as the top admin, being the ultimate authority on banning people etc. Wade can ban people temporarily, or permanently; he is also able to ban a user's IP address, or reset user's experience points as a punishment for breaking the site's rules. On at least one occasion, the administration, presumably Wade, banned an entire crew with all their movies- in 2009, the Faggot Federation and all their movies were removed from Newgrounds. The collection of around 200 movies from deleted authors can be seen in the Obituaries for that day Controversy in Wade's Adminship on Newgrounds He has a reputation for being firm in his administration of Newgrounds, including perma-banning and deleting people for saying "nigger" or other indiscretions that some might think are relatively minor. On one occasion he returned a simple "f*** you" message to a user who had insulted Tom in a topic on the general BBS.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic.php?id=712084&page=2 There have been many jokes on Newgrounds revolving around Wade Fulp, with most of them being explicit. In most cases these jokes are allowed to remain on the site, as long as they don't violate any major rules, such as racism and the use of illegal images. One known deletion performed by Wade was the deletion of the user Chrome-. Chrome- was known for spamming the Flash Portal with low quality movies, but when his latest movie got deleted for being fileswapped, Chrome- created a flash expressing his hate to Wade Fulp, including a ban message to Chrome- from Wade Fulp. It was whistled and Chrome- had his account deleted. There has been more controversy regarding Wade and Newgrounds policy over the deletion of the movie 'Wade Performs: Wife', a movie representing Wade's wife as a sea cow. The movie got review crew picked but was shortly deleted along with the creator's account. A topic was created about the issue by Marcus. There was much argument as to why flashes mocking international tragedy are acceptable but flashes mocking individual users and their families, especially Wade's wife, are not. Wade observed in the topic that the flash specifically breaks portal rules and pointed out that it was not him that deleted it. Finally after allowing 22 pages of dialogue in which users joined in on both sides of the argument, Wade locked it. Wade also informs us that an entry that is slanderous towards any individual may be removed per the request of the person being slandered. In this case, Wade's wife was being defamed, so the entry was removed. In the past, Wade has been criticized for his promotion and defense of controversial flash artist Illwillpress, which came to a head when Wade front-paged one-framed Foamy rant 'Hurricane Katrina Special'http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/262703. Many felt that a more deserving person had been denied front page exposure. Wade defended himself by saying that it was about current events and could therefore increase traffic. Many felt that this showed Wade cared more about Newgrounds' traffic than about promoting unknown flash artists. However, Wade argues that without popular Flash entries that pull in a mass audience, unknown artists would get even less exposure. He explains that managing the content on the front page is a fine balance of bringing in a large audience with popular and viral content, and showcasing high quality entries that may not have wide appeal. Hurricane Katrina was a huge news story at the time, and Wade felt that to not feature content relevant to such a story would be missing out on a golden opportunity to draw traffic to the site. At the time there were not any better Flash entries related to Hurricane Katrina. Indeed, the front page does not claim to be the "best" pages on Newgrounds and frequently contains humorous or eccentric entries which may not be of high quality, but, whoever chooses them may feel they are of particular interest. Wade has explained that he mainly updated the Front Page when Tom Fulp was tied up with the creation of Alien Hominid and Tom has done the majority of the Front Page updating in recent years. A big mockery of Wade was The-Wade-Brigade Wade as an Author Wade submitted many flash movies and games in the early days, mostly famous women photoshopped into nude "undressups". These have since been deleted, leaving eight flash movies from 2000 to 2002, including Newgrounds Experience, Bumble Bee, and Darth Vulgar. These three movies all won the Daily Feature Award. As of February 2010, Wade's top rated flash, Darth Vulgar, has an average score of 4.07, an average review of 8.8/10, and just under one million views.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/42415 Wade Fulp also has an alt, Reddakota, on which he has a few nude "undressups" taken from his main account, which have millions of views. Wade as a BBS contributor Wade is a regular poster; as of February 2010, he has over 10,000 posts. The posts contain a mix of technical replies to questions about Newgrounds; admin comment; personal/political comment; showing his photos and fun things like Photoshop suggestions. He created the infamous "Photoshop Bedn!!" thread, which, as of Feb 2010 has created over 140 pages of images of Bedn on all imaginable photos , left, visits Wade Fulp at work]]. These include a flurry of sexually orientated images of Bedn. This photograph is somewhat iconic and Bedn with his thumbs up appears constantly on the BBS. Wade has continued to suggest photoshop ideas . In the past, Wade has been blunt in his style, often using a lot of foul language when something annoys him as in the Timothy Mc Veigh thread: *"The guy blew up a f**ing building... Are you on crack?" However more recently, he has managed many pages of BBS without a F*** in the title, using "Snap" as a curse word. He often writes technical posts, including photos, maps etc. Wade as a Character Like his brother, Wade's position on Newgrounds makes him a prime candidate as a character in Newgrounds submissions. Because he is the person who is seen as the authority on banning people etc. he is usually portrayed as the bad guy, or anti-hero, from a certain point of view, in contrast to Tom, who as the Creator of Newgrounds is usually seen as the good guy. For example, in many movies by Piconjo, Wade is renamed "Wadolf," and is the dictator of Newgrounds. He also features as the last boss in Portal Defenders, dressed up in a nazi costume. In response to him deleting their videos, the Barney Bunch began to feature Wade as the main villain in their animations, though recently the villain shifted to being "Nega-Drew Pickles". Wade's position of authority also makes him the protagonist of several movies and games. Several games, such as "Wade vs The StarSyndicate" and "Wade Defender" depicted Wade as a hero that defended the portal from spam. Other movies, like Wade, I'm Coming Home, criticize Wade's actions, but ultimately portray him in a positive light. Wade's personal life Wade has many interests, including but not limited to family, photography, flashlights, weather, politics, knives and insects. He combines these pleasures to take high-definition pictures of bugs, which he makes threads about on Newgrounds. He is also interested in his knife collection and tends to lean to the right with his political views. For instance, during 9/11, he accused liberals of being soft on terrorism and declared that America needed to take the offensive.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/13935/3 Wade Fulp is married to Leslie Fulp and has two children- as of Feb 2010 they are five and seven. Wade has a movie page of his own movies and live camera: WadeTV Like many other Newgrounds moderators, he can also be found on Xbox Live, with the Gamertag WadeNG. External links *Wade's Newgrounds profile *His Alt *The deleted movie *Notice of deletion *The argument *Wade can also be found on Facebook *And he may also be found on Twitter *As well as YouTube Category:Users Category:authors Category:Staff Category:Editor's Choice